The Huntsman
The Huntsman is the third episode of the first season of Ben 23: Ultimate Alien Summary Ben and Rook are attacked by an alien with the ability to transform, like Ben. They defeat it, but it runs away. Plot A purple Cerebrocrustacean is working on an Omnitrix like device. He uses his electricity to weld the device. An odd alien walks up behind him. (Alien): Is the device ready, Dr. Psychobos? (Dr. Psychobos): It's almost finished, Khyber. (Khyber): It better be, I need to get the Omnitrix. (Dr. Psychobos): The N-n-nemetrix will easily surpass the 's-s-surperiority' of the Omnitrix, and I use the loosely. (Khyber): We shall see. End Scene Ben and Rook are at a Mr. Gryro's, eating. Ben has a extra large Gyro Supreme, with a Super Drink, while Rook just has a glass of water. Ben scarfs down a huge bite of gyro. (Rook): (disgusted) How can you eat that food? (Ben): How can you not? These things are AMAZING!(takes a huge bite) The onwer of the store, Mr. Bauman walks over to Ben and Rook. (Mr. Bauman): How's that Gyro Supreme, huh Ben? (Ben): (mouth full) It's delicious! (Mr. Bauman): And how about you, uh... (Rook): Rook, and I do not prefer the food at this establishment. (Mr. Bauman): Don't worry about it. It's odd having an alien who isn't Ben in here. (Rook): Yes, I have noticed the bizarre looks towards me. I hope I'm not affecting business. (Mr. Bauman): If anything, I'm getting more customers. We knew aliens exist, but never saw anything other than what Ben turns into. (Ben): And I only have like fifty aliens.(The Ultimatrix beeps) Huh? (Rook): I do not understand either. (Ultimatrix): Criminal Activity, Sector 15: B. (Ben): Oh, I know where that is.(gets up, and runs out the door, Rook following) (Rook): I also have a means of transportaion. (Ben): (activates the Ultimatrix) Good, 'cause I'm not waiting.(slams the dial down) Transformation Sequence: Ben's arm grows wings, his skin turns red, his face grows a yellow mask, Jetray poses. (Jetray): Jetray! Jetray takes off, Rook, grapple swinging close behind. They come upon a black sedan, speeding down Main Street. (Jetray): He's going pretty fast, time to slow him down!(fires neuroshocks at the tires, but the driver swerves out of the way) Huh, this guys smart. Rook, can you handle it? (Rook): (grunts) It should not be a problem!(he flips, retracting the grappling line and fires a small energy blast at the car) The car barely dodges the blast, and keeps going. (Rook): Is is going to be more difficult than anticipated. Jetray speeds forward, gaining some distance on the car. He hits the Ultimatrix on his chest, transforming. (Articguanna): Articguanna!(fires a freezeray at the road, covering it in a sheet of ice) The driver hits the brakes, trying to stop the car, but the wheels meet the ice too early. The car skids out of control, and crashes into a fire hydrant. Articguanna reverts, and Ben walks over to the car, Rook behind him. (Ben): Are they alright? (Rook): (examining the crooks) They appear so. None of their vitals are failing, lucky. (Ben): Yeah.... End Scene In dowtown Bellwood, Khyber sits on a rooftop, watching the city. (Khyber): Such a peaceful place, and it's about time to end it.(puts the Nemetrix on his left wrist, and activates it) Ah, so the good doctor got it working...(selects an odd alien) This one will do(slaps it down) Ben and Rook, are downtown, assisting the police in taking away the crooks. (Police Officer): Hey thanks, Tennyson. We owe you. (Ben): Just doing my job. A huge boom is heard in the city. Ben and Rook, run in the direction it came from. A large, fourlegged, rock-like alien, with a red spiked collar, and the Nemetrix symbol, crashes through a Mr. Gyro's. Ben activates the Ultimatrix. (Ben): This thing's goin' down. (Rook): Ben, wait!(Ben transforms into Howlblitz, and runs towards the alien) Howlblits gets close to the alien, and split his snout, firing a blue sonic howl at it. The alien roars in pain and steps back. (Howlblitz): (closes his snout) Stay back! (Rook): (running with the Proto-Tool extending a blade) I have your back! Howlblitz and Rook charge the alien, Holwblitz firing sonic howls, while rook slices at it with his blade. Holwblitz steps back. (Howlblitz): This isn't working. I need a new plan!(hits the Ultimatrix) (Big Chill): Big Chill! Big Chill fires freeze rays from his hands at the alien, freezing, and stopping him. (Big Chill): That ought to hold. (Khyber): (watching the fight) Hm... I need a new form. Crabdozer wasn't the correct choice.(activates and slaps the Nemetrix) Crabdozer is engulfed in red light, then another alien takes her place. This one is a large bug, with huge fangs. (Rook): Ben, look out! Hypnoticks are Big Chill's natural predator! (Big Chill): What?!(Hypnotick starts generating energy, mezmerizing Big Chill) Oh... I.... I....Feel.....(faints) (Khyber): Finally, the prey is caught. End Scene Hypnotick hovers over Big Chill's passed out body. (Rook): Ben! Big Chill jolts awake, and hits the Ultimatrix, transforming into Ball Weevil, who spits a plasma ball, trapping Hypnotick. (Ball Weevil): Ha!(detonates the plasma ball) When the smoke clears, Hypnotick is gone. (Rook): What was that about?(Ball Weevil reverts) (Ben): I don't know. I get attacked all the time, nowadays. THE END Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko Villains *Khyber *Dr. Psychobos *Zed (only in alien form) Aliens By Ben *Jetray *Articguana (first reappearance) *Howlblitz (first reappearance) *Big Chill (first reappearance) *Ball Weevil (first reappearance) By Zed *Crabdozer *Hypnotick Minor *Crooks *Police Trivia *Articguana, Holwblitz, Big Chill, Jetray, and Ball Weevil make their first appearances. *Khyber. Psychobos, and Zed make their first appearances. Category:Brywarrior Category:B23UA Category:Episodes